


After the concert...

by ElliNoora



Category: Tegan and Sara (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliNoora/pseuds/ElliNoora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: This is a work of fantasy and fiction. It contains incest and what I would call a type of slash fiction. If you don't want men in your T&S fiction, turn away and don't read further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the concert...

The gig had been a huge success. The crowd had been screaming louder than ever and the sisters had given all they had. Tegan sat alone in the backroom. The others had left a while ago but Tegan stayed back. She was feeling great. The feeling was turning her on, and she felt herself getting a bit wet in her pants. The feeling had started on the stage, where she had watched her sister sing with such passion… Sara’s skin glistening from sweat, her breasts covered only by a thin t-shirt. 

It was too much, masturbating in the backstage would no work this time. Tegan wanted her sister. 

Sara was sitting in their trailer. She knew what Tegan was doing in the backstage and hoped that she would come and fuck her senseless… Her sister was not the only one excited this night. The door opened and Tegan stepped in. Sara’s heart started racing as Tegan walked to her.

"I need you," Tegan whispered in Sara's ear. "I need to suck your pussy 'till you scream my name and you explode and her face is soaked with your juice." Her nipples and clit were hard as granite, her thighs were already soaking from the flow of her juices and Tegan was horribly fumbling without any success with the buttons on her twin sister’s jeans. Yes, Tegan was beyond horny. She bent down with her arse in the air behind her to get her face closer to Sara's crotch. It was then that Tegan felt some one roughly grab her arse from behind. Tegan held on firmly to Sara's hips. 

Tegan though it must have been Emy or Lindsey wanting to join the sisters. She didn’t mind, the only thing on her mind right now was Sara.

A tongue started licking her pussy lips and Tegan came. When her clit was surrounded by soft, warm lips, Tegan screamed and came again, digging her nails into Sara's hips. She was lucky Tegan wasn't able to manage the buttons on her jeans. Sara was fondling her tits and hard nipples and then the sucking on her clit suddenly stopped. Tegan felt the two hands back on her arse.

Then she realized it wasn’t Emy nor Lindsey. It wasn’t a woman at all. Tegan felt a huge cock sliding over her wet dyke cunt. Tegan gasped. For two seconds she thought about turning around and screaming, but she didn’t. She was too horny, she wanted to scream from pleasure. She wanted this unknown man’s big cock inside her. 

"Yes!" Tegan screamed "Fuck me! Oh, yes!" and her lesbian pussy was entered by an unknown cock from behind. Tegan climbed up Sara a bit to get a nipple into her mouth. The cock felt so fucking good inside her. Sara managed to step out of her jeans and lead her hand to her dripping pussy. Tegan entered her with two fingers and started pumping away. She had one arm around her shoulders, holding her sucking mouth to her sister’s tit, her other hand was holding her tit, gently squeezing her enjoyment. All the while being fucked from behind! Tegan closed her eyes, let her body take over and lost herself in the beauty of the moment. 

A few more grunts from the man behind her and Tegan knew he was getting very close to shooting his load. Tegan needed to make a decision fast. As good as this fucking was, Tegan was very hungry for some spunk. Another stroke and Tegan was very close to orgasm. Him cumming inside her pussy would put her over the edge. Him cumming in her mouth would certainly send her there! Another stroke of his cock came with a growl. Tegan released Sara's sweet nipple and dripping pussy to spin around and land on her knees right in front of the man. His huge cock, glistening with her wetness, was hard as steel and pointing directly at her face. Tegan cupped his balls and hungrily took his cock in her mouth. It didn't take much of her sucking and bobbing before his spunk was shooting like the dam had burst. 

Tegan swallowed the first shot, it tasted so wonderfully good. But she purposely backed off and pulled his shooting cock out of her mouth and directed his spew towards her chest and nipples. Sara had moved in closer and was kissing the man while fingering herself. Still stroking his shooting cock in her hand and still aimed at her tits, Tegan moved her cum covered mouth to Sara's swollen clit and sucked hard and fast. She ground her soaking wet pussy to her face and shuddered and quivered as Tegan licked and sucked her clit. The man gave one last burst of cum with a grunt and collapsed on the ground. Tegan plunged her hand between her twin’s legs and found her screaming clit just in time for Sara to explode in orgasm. A few strokes from her finger and Tegan was cumming, too. Sara and Tegan both fell in a heap next to the man. It was only then did Tegan recognize him as Ted. 

Sara reached over and kissed her sister, rubbing Ted's cum into her skin and tasting their juices on her mouth. "Thank you, my Love, I needed that," Tegan whispered in her ear. Sara giggled and whispered back "We're nowhere near done yet, Love." 

Ted fucked Sara once and Tegan once again before the night was through, with each of them helping out in one way or another, all ending with Ted cumming all over the cock-hungry lesbians’ faces and tits.


End file.
